Axl Saga
by Master Swordsman Zero
Summary: The year is 21XX and after the chaos of the Reploid Wars and the destruction caused by the Space Crisis, Earth is finally at peace. That is until… Irregluar Hunters X, Zero, and Axl get some screen time!


The Axl Saga!  
  
Episode One: Highway Turnpickle!  
  
Author Note: With the success of Random Man EXE I decided to take on the challenge of making a similar fanfic, but with Rockman X characters! Also I chose to use everyone's real (Japanese) name on this… except Axl's… it's too annoying.  
  
The year is 21XX and after the chaos of the Reploid Wars and the destruction caused by the Space Crisis, Earth is finally at peace. That is until… Irregluar Hunters X, Zero, and Axl get some screen time!  
  
*Zero is lounging in the Kitchen drikin' some java, X then runs into the room and trips.*  
  
X: *Gets up* Whoa, what am I doing here?! It's like I just got here out of no where! *Starts to eat a donut*  
  
Zero: Where's Axl?  
  
X: Not in my secret plans to kill him!!! .;; *Starts to comb his helmet*  
  
*Suddenly Axl breaks through the door, slams his knee into Zero, and sends him flying into the wall*  
  
Zero: *Jumps up* WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
  
Axl: I... don't... know... so, did my package come yet?!  
  
Zero: Yeah... it's in the Repair Cent-WHA!  
  
*Before Zero could finish, Axl destroys the door to the Repair Center and dashes in. He then proceeds to kill everyone in there*  
  
Axl: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs the package and runs back into the kitchen* Phew...  
  
Zero: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?  
  
Axl: .;; Not sure... Hey! Look at the new DNA Soul I got! *Opens package* It's Magma Dragoon's ^^. I spent my whole 2 million Zenny on it. *Puts the soul in a pouch* I'll just save you for later. Gwee hee hee hee!D  
  
X: Guys watch this! When I try to grab my hand, it's like it's not there! *Tries to grab his hand, but misses*Kekekekeke^^.  
  
Zero and Axl: ~_~;;  
  
Zero: Anyway, how about we go to some random highway level like we do at the start of every X game?  
  
X: What about in X2?  
  
Zero: ...Every GOOD X game...  
  
X and Axl: Ahhh... we see...  
  
X: Whoa there are games about us?!  
  
*X, Zero, and Axl teleport away... then X teleports back down, grabs another donut, and teleports again.*  
  
Location Change;  
  
X, Zero, and Axl   
  
are sprinting to...  
  
SOME RANDOM HIGHWAY  
  
*Axl, Zero, and X teleport into the highway*  
  
Axl: Here we are! *Looks around and sees nothing, but road*  
  
X: Ooh, this pavement has nice material *Rubs head on the cement*  
  
Axl: *Pulls out his guns* Where are all the Irregluars?  
  
Zero: Right there...*Points down to a single Mettool*  
  
Axl: Well... this blows...  
  
X: No this does! *Holds up fan*  
  
Axl: Well... this blows...*Kicks the Mettool, killing it*  
  
Mettool: Aieeeeeeee! BOOM! *leaves a DNA Soul*  
  
Axl: Peh, might as well...*Puts the DNA in his pouch*  
  
*Suddenly a carrier flies in and it starts to lower a Ride Armor*  
  
Zero: Oh-no! It's Vava!  
  
Axl and X: *Gasp!* Ke...keke...KEWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Vava: What?!  
  
Axl: Wha ha ha, your name sound like "Java!" *Bursts out in laughter with X again*  
  
X: It also sounds like "Juberju!" *Bursts out in laughter, but Axl doesn't laugh*  
  
Axl: ...No X, Just...just no...  
  
Vava: You guys are so hurtful! I hate you!  
  
*Vava jumps back on the carrier and flies away*  
  
Axl, X, and Zero: :|  
  
*Then Vava flies back and jumps off the carrier again*  
  
Vava: Oh yeah, I was supposed to kill you... DIE!  
  
x: X-Buster! Full Power! *Fires a fully charged shot at Vava, but he deflects it and grabs X and throws him*  
  
Axl: Don't worry X-kun! I catch you! *Holds out his arms for X but misses and X falls into spikes and looses a life*  
  
X: *Teleports back in with a BIG patch on his chest* You see why I don't trust you?!  
  
Axl: I'll prove I'm good! *Grabs the Magma Dragoon Soul* Magama Daragoon! Hyoui gattai! *Forces the DNA into his chest and transformes into... a bee!* WHAT?! NOOOO! THEY RIPPED ME OFF!!!  
  
Zero: *Sigh* I'll do it... *Pulls out Z-Saber and dashes at Vava*  
  
Vava: Is this the best you got?! *Grabs Zero by the legs leaving him dangling in the air*  
  
X:((Hmmm... it seems that Vava's Ride Armor creates an electrical field that blocks all energy or physical attacks that come in contact with it. If I can hit it with another electrical field with the exact same voltage as Vava's, then it should cancel it out... But where can I find something that generates that much energy? If only I brought my Rainy Tomato Flagger.)) Oh Screw it! Charge Tri-volt! *Charges*  
  
Vava: Wha ha ha! You have blonde hair!  
  
Zero: Baka *Sees X charging* OH GOD!!! BAKA!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X: FIRE!!!!  
  
*X fires a huge beam of lightning at Vava, but instead of hitting him he hits Zero and fries him to a crisp*  
  
Vava: This is pitiful...*Drops the fried Zero and heads away*  
  
Axl: Don't smoke cigarettes kids... marijuana is better ;). *Note: Don't do what Axl just said .;;*  
  
Zero: I've had it! *Stands up and takes out his Z-saber* DIE!! *Slams his Z-saber into the ground and opens up a rift in the earth causing Vava to be flooded by Lava*  
  
Axl to X: Kekekeke, Vava sounds like Lava, kekekekeke.  
  
Vava: Meeeeaaaannniiieeessssss...*poof! Vava incinerates*  
  
*All of a sudden the sky turns black*  
  
?????: You have done well, Irregular Hunters! But here's where you do worser!  
  
Zero: Wait... That voice!!!! Those readings!!!! Those crappy lines!!!! It's... SIGMA!  
  
Sigma: Hey, honies!  
  
Zero, X, Axl: WHA?!  
  
Sigma: Sorry I took so long, huns. But I had to get my nails done. Do you wanna hear? Well okay, I was like, in the nail shop getting my nails done, don't they look great? I think they really bring out the color in my eyes! Anyway, I was in the nail shop and Dynamo was sitting next to me getting his done too. So he was all like, "That cape really makes you look fat" and I was all like, "Are you calling me fat?! Nu-uh girlfriend!" So I killed him!  
  
Zero, Axl, and X: 0.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Run*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
MSZ: Kekekekekekeke... 


End file.
